yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Penitence/Transcript
Cast *YellowHead (BullRusterXxl15) *Rusty (BullRusterXxl15) *Principle (Stetson12) *Person #1 (unknown) *Person #2 (unknown) *Orange (BullRusterXxl15) *Text to Speech Reporter (text to speech) *Reporter #2 (text to speech) *Reporter #3 (BullRusterXxl15) *Aiyana (Nicpet99888) *BluHead (D43Hu113) *Boxy Boy (unknown) *Stick Boy (text to speech) *Golf Ball (BullRusterXxl15) *Steve (BullRusterXxl15) *Weez(er)oTV (text to speech) *Hehtor (HehtorOCH) Transcript *''the gym of [[Redville Community School], YellowHead cools down from his rage, and sees Orange unconscious, slammed against the wall.]'' *'YellowHead:' Uh oh… *''[intro plays]'' *'Rusty:' What were you thinking? *'YellowHead:' I wasn't thinking. *'Rusty:' Ha. I actually don't care about Orange. Look at him just sittin' there, wallowing, crying like a little baby. *'YellowHead:' You're just still upset about the fingers. *'Rusty:' No. *'Principle:' the PA YellowHead, please report to my office immediately. *''principal's office door is shown, which is then revealed to simply be an image on the television. The scene switches to inside the principal's office.'' *'Principle:' You see, that's my office on the television. *'YellowHead:' Um, alrighty then. *'YellowHead:' Wanna see me? *'Principle:' Yes, well you see, YellowHead, I think that your anger is caused by something inside of you. What do you think? How do you feel? *'YellowHead:' Well… *''Principle looks at his phone'' *'YellowHead:' I actually have a few things to say about… how I feel, really. Just in general, and to start off a few… *'YellowHead:' Do you ever feel like your work is just being… being left out in the dust and it like doesn't even matter? 'Cause I always feel like no matter what I do, it just ends up being left in the dark. And… a lot of friends have- *'Principle:' laughs *'YellowHead:' angrily What? *'Principle:' laughing and then breathes in and out *'YellowHead:' Are we done here? *'Principle:' You're wanting credit and attention from saving the town from a babies' doll ages ago, aren't you? *'YellowHead:' Wha-… no! *'Principle:' Don't lie here. YellowHead, you are a NORMIE! You don't deserve the wor… world's attention for something so babyish. *'Principle:' Now get out! Oh, and apologize to Orange. *''goes out the door. Outside, he hears "[[wikipedia:Africa (Toto song)|Africa]" by Toto playing on the P.A with the Principle singing over it.]'' *'Principle:' ♪ It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you! ♪ *''switches to the gym'' *'Principle:' ♪ It's nothing that an Orange… stuff can not do! ♪ *''switches to outside, with an ambulance'' *'Person #1:' Yeah, just be glad we left before we heard that stupid Weezer song. *'Person #2:' I wonder how those two people got injured. Eh, doesn't matter. Let me just put on that mixtape. music *'Person #1:' They don't like this ambulance. *''switches to inside the gym'' *'Orange:' You'll pay for this, YellowHead. *''fades to the school office'' *''is watching TV.'' *'Text to Speech Reporter:' Welcome to Fox News. I am Text to Speech Reporter. I am a normal human being, my TTS voice is totally not from the fact that Fox News is filled with robots instead of human- *''changes the channel'' *'Reporter #2:' With teeth, isn't it now open that everyone can relate to? Including this random citizen named YellowHead in the state of Illinois. *''changes the channel'' *'YellowHead:' Yeah, kind of a lot of relatable things on TV. *'Reporter #3:' Now coming out, PurpleHead's latest hit! These are the pros and cons of hitchhiking. Now performed live! *''cuts to TV. [[PurpleHead] stands in a suit on a stage next to a microphone and farts.]'' *'YellowHead:' Quality. *'Aiyana:' Hey. *'YellowHead:' (screams) the remote and knocks down a flower vase next to him *'YellowHead:' It was like that when I got here. *'Aiyana:' What you did to that spoiled citrus fruit was pretty defeasible. *'YellowHead:' Yeah, well, that wasn't really me when I assaulted Orange. *'Aiyana:' But considering how you got mad at your own friend must've took grit. *'YellowHead:' …friend. *''montage plays, showing scenes in "[[Ideas]," "Bagel," "New Years," and "The Court Part I."]'' *''appears.'' *'BluHead:' Hey, YellowHead! *'BluHead:' in a deeper, slower voice (gibberish) *'BluHead' sadly bubbles I thought we were friends *''fades out of view. Scene switches back to the office.'' I can't lose another friend. *'YellowHead:' I can't lose another friend. Aiyana I have an idea. But I'm gonna need your help. *''switches to the hallway, next to the principal's office'' *'YellowHead:' Okay, what I'm gonna do is create a diver and this hopefully will leer out the principal. *'Aiyana:' Uh, YellowHead? *'YellowHead:' So I'm gonna throw this door stopper that I found in some random part of the hallway. That should get him out. *'Aiyana:' No, stop. *''throws the door stopper at the Principle, who then gets knocked out.'' *'YellowHead:' Perfect! It worked! *''fades to YellowHead in the principal's office, with [[Boxy Boy] next to the PA]'' *'YellowHead:' So do you have the song? *'Boxy Boy:' (undecipherable) *'YellowHead:' Geez, thanks for making everyone deaf! *'Boxy Boy:' Wow, you're such a (undecipherable) *''Boy shorts out'' *'YellowHead:' Hello, school people. It's me, YellowHead. If you didn't know, I hurt one of my friends in a dodgeball game. I felt like that one person and that one dodgeball… made me or whatever. So here's a song that I've ripped off from Lloviant that explains my feelings I guess, about how I'm feeling recently, and why I'm not myself. *'Principle:' simultaneously Hey, let me out! If you don't, I'm gonna give you all F's even though in school's outdated education system. *''walks by angrily while YellowHead is still talking'' *'Stick Boy:' by Lol, what a loser, weirdo. *''stops talking and turns off the PA. Orange angrily touches the doorknob, about to open the door, before he changes his mind and walks over to the bench.'' *''switches to the gym'' *'Golf Ball:' Playing music again? *'Steve:' only This minds is haunting! *''cuts to Aiyana and the Principle, and then to Orange sitting on a bench. YellowHead walks over to him.'' *'YellowHead:' I'm not good saying sorry. So I got a sorry card to do all the work for me! *''beat'' *'YellowHead:' sadly I know… *'Orange:' Look, it's fine. *''cries tears of joy'' *'YellowHead:' happily Really? *'Orange:' I've been acting weird for a while. You've been acting weird for a bit. It's all cool, just don't do it again. *'Orange:' Uh, why are you crying? *'YellowHead:' away I did it! *''cuts to the gym. Rusty looks at a picture of his [[Rusty's father|father] and brother. YellowHead flies into the gym, and Rusty watches.]'' *'YellowHead:' I did it! *''fades to [[Hehtor], a doctor, and Weez(er)oTV, a patient, sitting in an office.]'' *'Weez(er)oTV:' How, ornate doctor? *'Hehtor:' I don't… I don't understand the anatomy of these people. *''[[[outro|''outro]]'' plays]'' Category:Transcripts